finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fayth
The Fayth are humans who willingly had their souls sealed in statues in a state of dreaming. Their power allow a Summoner to coalesce the power of pyreflies to create either physical forms called Aeons or other magical phenomena. In the world of Final Fantasy X, the Fayth are the souls of the people who willingly underwent a ritual that removed their souls from their still-living bodies and sealed into stone tablets. This technique of creating Fayth is known only by those from Zanarkand. After Zanarkand's crushing defeat at the hands of Bevelle, Yevon, the ruler of Zanarkand, was at a loss. His summoners defeated, the army of Bevelle was now marching up the slopes of Mount Gagazet, towards the city of Zanarkand itself. In an act of desperation, he created Sin from the wandering souls slain in the war as one final attack on Bevelle and its forces. However, prior to it, Yu Yevon converted those of his people still alive into Fayth and placed them on a wall on Mt. Gagazet. Here, he used these new Fayth to summon a dream world modeled after Zanarkand. With the power of the Fayths' dreams, he summoned all of the buildings and all of the people who had lived there. This dream Zanarkand was meant to "preserve" Zanarkand for all time. Yu Yevon's daughter, Lady Yunalesca and her husband, Lord Zaon, went to Bevelle with a means to stop Sin but only if their demands were met. Once the deal was made, Yunalesca made Zaon into Fayth for the first Final Summoning. Although she and Zaon defeated Sin, Yunalesca died while the entity YuYevon possessed Zaon's Aeon body, turning it into a new Sin. Despite her death, Yunalesca remained in the world of the living at the ruins of Zanarkand. From there, she awaits the summoner who makes it to her abode to create an Aeon from the Summoner's Guardian which will destroy Sin, allowing the Fayth within to finally rest as Yu Yevon then jumps to the body of the Final Aeon, and goes into a recuperative state for 7 years (due to the fact that there was a pilgrimage taken on by Summoner Zuke 3 years before Yuna went on hers with Lulu and Wakka as his guardians until Zuke quit and became a priest at the Bevelle Temple.) During this time in which Sin is absent is called "the Calm." To ensure the readiness of the Summoner, Yunalesca created nine Fayths for the seven Yevon Temples made in honor of her father. The last known Fayth she created (other than the Final Aeon that was Jecht) was formerly Seymour's mother who was placed in the Temple at Baaj. But, the Fayth grew tired of their dreaming and requested Tidus, a product of their dream to destroy Yu Yevon so they can rest at last. It succeeded and the Fayth were freed to enter the Farplane. But in the events of Final Fantasy X-2, the Fayth that sacrificed themselves to help Yuna defeat Yu Yevon were enslaved by the darkness of Shuyin. But Yuna managed to free the Fayth from his influence. Known Fayth * Zaon: The Fayth of the first Final Aeon. Though he only referenced in Final Fantasy X, he reappeared in the depths of Via Infinto in the sequel. Apparently, his Aeon form became a fiend called Paragon. * Fayth of Bahamut: A child-like fayth who watched Tidus grow up in Zanarkand. Stationed at Bevelle Temple, he is the one who brought Tidus and Yuna together so the Fayth can end their dreaming. In the game, he acts as a representative for all fayth.img * Fayth of Valefor: A little girl dressed in Yevon acolyte clothing who was stationed at Besaid. * Fayth of Ifrit: A Crusader male who looks to be in his prime. He was stationed at Kilika Temple. His character model is repeatedly used throughout the game, as well as for the X-2 NPC Yaibal. * Fayth of Ixion: A guy who seems to be dressed in clothes from the Revolutionary War. He was stationed at the Djose Temple. * Fayth of Shiva: She was apparently a Macalanian priestess prior to becoming the Fayth for her temple. * Fayth of Anima: Seymour's Mother, a tortured soul who suffers from her son whom was turned into a power-hungry maniac when he was able to access Anima's incredible power. She was stationed at Baaj. * Yojimbo: A bodyguard in life, he was stolen from a temple to hinder the summoners' path. He ended up in what came to be known as the Cavern of the Lost Fayth. His only companion is a shisaa named Daigoro. His is also a reused model for Crusaders, blitzball free agent player Kyou and the X-2 NPC Beclem. * Fayth of the Magus Sisters: The three sisters became the fayth of Remiem Temple, though it is rarely ever visited due to its out-of-the-way location. * Jecht: Tidus' father, the fayth of the last Final Aeon. Who created the Fayth ? Of those 11 fayth it seems the only recent fayth created was Anima's fayth, created from Seymur's mother around 10-15 years ago probably by Yunalesca. Yunalesca is the only one that is described by FFX as having created fayths after her father converted all Zanarkand residents into fayth 1,000 years ago. She creates a new fayth for every summoner party that reaches the Zanarkand dome alive, to aid them in their quest to defeat Sin. This particular fayth is not allowed to stay in Spira for long. After the Summoner uses it to cast a "Final Aeon" that enables the summoner to destroy Sin, the fayth gets trapped by Yu Yevon who will use it to rebuild a new Sin, which will be ready in a varying amount of time, from months to years. After this new Sin is defeated the fayth is sent to the Farplane and is not allowed to remain in Spira any longer, neither as an unsent nor as a fayth. The only exception would be Zaon, the very first Final Aeon, who resides at the last floor of Via Infinito underneath Bevelle. Fayth's Behavior We seem to have different levels of skill among fayth. On one hand we have Bahamut's fayth being able to visit Tidus in his dreams or in Dream Zanarkand and walk all over Spira, on the other hand we have the remaining 10 fayths only appearing in a temple's fayth chamber. The hundreds of fayths that are gathered in the fayth spring near Zanarkand seem to be unable or unwilling to talk to anyone but other fayth. Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy creatures